Propose
by byun14
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Chen dan Baekhyun/Oneshoot/Happy Reading/


Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menjadi cast di cerita ini

Maaf kalau dalam cerita ini Baekhyun harus berubah wujud (GS) itu hanya untuk keperluar cerita

Selamat membaca

Kang Hyehoon present

Propose

ChenBaek

Bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu dan bisa memahami semua tentangmu merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Sikap ceria dan terbukamu selalu bisa menarik setiap rasa ingin tahuku untuk selalu ada di dekatmu. Membawa semua kebahagiaan yang kupunya untuk kuberikan padamu. Senyum menawan yang selalu kau suguhkan membuat diri ini tak bisa berkutik. Melewati hari-hari indah bersamamu adalah salah satu doa dan mimpi yang ingin aku wujudkan suatu hari nanti.

Lihatlah tingkahmu sekarang yang tengah merajuk manja pada temanmu. Apa kau tak pernah sadar. Bahkan usiamu sudah kepala dua, tapi tingkahmu tak ada bedanya dengan anak sekolah dasar. Namun aku menyukai hal itu. Tahukah kau, aku selalu bisa tersenyum hanya dengan memandangmu dari jauh. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum kalau sudah bersamamu nanti.

Kini kau tepat ada di hadapanku dan membelakangiku. Aku terkikik mendengar rengekkanmu yang terus ditolak oleh Kyungsoo sahabatmu. Kulihat Kyungsoo menatap ke arahku yang ada dibelakangmu, tapi aku memberinya isyarat untuk tak bicara dan ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudahlah Baek, aku tak mau dimarahi Kris oppamu lagi seperti terakhir kali aku mengajarimu memasak karena hampir membakar dapur di rumah kalian" tolak Kyungsoo dengan alasan yang cukup logis karena memang Baekhyun sangat parah dalam hal memasak

"ayolah Kyung~ bantu aku" pinta Baekhyun yang kuyakini sekarang sedang menunjukkan muka melas anak anjing andalannya

"sudahlah, jangan memaksa kalau Kyungsoo tak mau Baek" sahutku yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggang rampingmu merasakan kehangatan yang aku rindukan. Aku dapat merasakan kalau tubuhmu menegang aku hanya cuek dan makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanyaku saat Baekhyun hanya diam saja

Tanpa Chen tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedari tadi berbicara tanpa suara pada Kyungsoo. Dia bertanya seperti sejak kapan Chen ada di belakangnya, lalu apa Chen mendengar pembicaraan mereka, juga apa Chen tahu rencana kalau dia ingin diajari Kyungsoo memasak. Baekhyun merasa frustasi karena Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Chen yang merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya ini segera melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Dia mengernyit heran saat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kaku padanya.

"hai Chen" sapa Baekhyun dengan bodohnya membuat Chen makin bingung dan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Baekhyun hanya menepuk dahinya

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Chen dengan nada khawaatir yang kentara karena merasa kondisi Baekhyun sepertinya tak sedang baik saja

"tidak" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng polos dan sekarang dia yang memandang Chen dengan bingung

"lalu kenapa kau hanya diam dan tak memelukku seperti biasa?" tanya Chen lagi yang merasa masih ada hal ganjal dengan kekasihnya

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera menepuk keningnya sendiri membuat kerutan di dahi Chen makin banyak. Apalagi kini dia melihat senyum Baekhyun yang terlalu lebar dan kemudian gadis itu menerjangnya membuatnya terhuyung.

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu, kau pergi lama sekali dari biasanya" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk membuat Chen terkekeh

"aku hanya pergi satu minggu ditambah 7 hari dan kau bilang lama?" tanya Chen dengan nada menggoda membuat Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan memicingkan mata

"kau" seru Bakehyun sambil menunjuk muka Chen dengan jarinya

"apa kalian sudah selesai?" sela Kyungsoo yang lelah menjadi obat nyamuk membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap sebal padanya

"aku hanya mau kembali ke kelas Wu Baekhyun" jelas Kyungsoo sebelum teman cerewetnya ini mengomel

"sudahlah Baekhyun" ucap Chen menenangkan kekasihnya

"Baiklah" desah Baekhyun "aku merindukanmu bodoh" jujur Baekhyun membuat Chen tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya lagi.

Kau tahu Baekhyun aku juga merindukanmu. Kau itu sudah seperti candu yang sulit untuk di lepaskan. Bahkan mungkin jika tak ada hal lain yang hanya aku pikirkan bisa dipastikan yang ada di otakku adalah dirimu. Kau gadis yang bisa menyita semua perhatian dan fokusku sejak pertama aku melihat senyummu yang menawan.

"Chen" panggilmu saat aku hanya diam dan masih mendekapmu "lepaskan, mereka mulai memperhatikan kita" cicitmu membuat aku mengerutkan kening. Astaga aku baru sadar kalau kami masih di koridor, oh dan lihatlah berapa pasang mata yang sedang menatap kami.

"maaf" bisikku dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku yakin kini wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat.

Chen menghiraukan tatapan dari mhasiswa lain di sekitar mereka dan menarik Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Chen membuka pintu mobilnya dan mneyuruh Baekhyun masuk. Dalam perjalanan hanya ada keheningan, mungkin keduanya masih bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chen sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang diam menatap keluar jendela. Chen tahu kalau Baekhyun memang gadis yang ceria, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau putri bungsu keluarga Wu ini tetap gadis pemalu. Apalagi kalau ia sudah jadi bahan perhatian banyak orang. Namun, Chen senang dengan semua itu.

Chen menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bigung namun hanya senyuman yang ia dapat. Chen membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan meraih jemari itu lalu mengajaknya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku hanya ingin mneghabiskan waktu bersamamu" jawab Chen berjalan lebih dulu dari Baekhyun

"maksudku kenapa harus di taman?" tanya Baekhyun lagi memutar bola matanya malas

"apa kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi di taman ini?" tanya Chen dengan nada tak percaya membuat Baekhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di taman ini antara mereka.

Chen tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dengan gemas ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu melotot tak percaya. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, tapi Chen tak pernah mencium Baekhyun kecuali di kening dan di pipi seperti barusan.

"kau akan menjadi orang paling jahat kalau tak ingat apa yang terjadi di sini Baekhyun"ujar Chen yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali melotot tak percaya. Ia merengut karena tak bisa mengingat tempat ini. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chen merajuk membuat kekasihnya itu menahan tawa.

"kau benar tak ingat?" tanya Chen dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah sendu membuat kekasihnya itu menghela napas lalu menunjukkan raut kecewa. Baekhyun yang melihat itu jadi merasa tak enak membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

"baiklah kaau begitu kita pulang saja" ajak Chen membuat Baekhyun menekuk mukanya. Ia merasa menjadi kekasih yang payah karena tak ingat tempat kenangan mereka. Tapi, Baekhyun rasa tak pernah kemari dengan Chen

"tunggu, apa kau yakin kita pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut kalau Chen akan marah padanya

"baiklah karena kau tak ingat setelah ini kau janji harus selalu mengingatnya" ujar Chen dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena Chen tak marah padanya "tutup matamu dulu" perintah Chen dan Baekhyun hanya menurut

"buka matamu" perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia sukses mengernyit karena Chen mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chen hanya menggoyangkan mawar yang ia pegang sebagai isyarat agar Baekhyun mengambilnya. Perlahan Baekhyun meraih tangkai mawar itu, tapi Chen tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Che—n" Baekhyun terperangah saat melihat sebuah cincin terjatuh di tangannya saat Chen melepaskaan genggamannya

"ingatlah kalau di sini, hari ini, aku melamarmu untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya Wu Baekhyun" ucap Chen lalu merentangkan tangannya membuat Baekhyun segera menghambur ke dalam dekapanya

Kau tahu aku merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung saat kau mau menerima lamaran ini. Memilikimu untuk seutuhnya adalah hal terindah. Menjagamu adalah hal yang selalu ingin kulakukan. Biarlah mereka menjadi saksi saat kita mengucap janji nanti. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menerima lamaranku untuk menjalani jenjang kehidupan yang lebih serius nantinya. Wu Baekhyun yang akan selalu dicintai oleh Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen.

Hanya sebuah cerita singkat dari Chen dan Baekhyun yang mungkin kurang memuaskan. Semoga dapat diterima dengan baik karena ini merupakan cerita pertama yang aku publish. Don't blame them it's just story that I make cause I like EXO. And hope everyone can accept this story. Thank you for every one who will review this story. See you for the next stories.

Lovely peace from Kang Hyehoon


End file.
